Adventure time with Fionna and Snowflake
by Emily Hart
Summary: Continuing to Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. Fionna has to help snowflake tell gumball that snow's pregnant, but how will he take it. how will ice queen react? how will they react to a birth of a premature baby? Special thanks to purpledragon6 for the use of her OC, snowflake.
1. Chapter 1 the truth

Chapter 1: the truth

Fionna and snowflake woke up the next morning and started for the candy kingdom. Snowflake was really worried about how gumball would react. Fionna kept trying to reassure her that it would be ok, but she didn't know if it was.

For snowflake it felt like freaking forever. Fionna held on to snowflake like she was holding on for dear life. She was trying to just keep her going and not break down. "Fionna I don't know if I can do this," Snowflake was shaking like a leaf. "Yes you can, I will always be here for you." She said in a calming voice. "Now listen to me I want you to stay calm and hope for the best. I need you to do so. Can you do that, Snow?" Snowflake nodded. "Good, good. Now we are almost there. Happy thoughts."

But they would never come.

When they got to the castle, they found gumball waiting for them. "Hey gummy, can we talk somewhere private?" Snowflake asked. "Sure thing, what's wrong. Um, is Fionna going to stay here with us?" "Yup, sure am.", Fionna still held on to Snowflake. "OK, but let's go to my room."

Fionna gulped, the last time Fionna was in his room it didn't end well. Even though she knows that it was ice queen that had tricked her, she can't help but think about what would have happened if it really was him. What he and Snow did after that. She shuddered.

She finally let go of Snowflake. "Look we have something important to tell you, gumball" Fionna started. "What's wrong? Do you not want to go through with the wedding, put it off, reschedule?" "No, of course not!" Snowflake said. She inhaled deeply, "I'm… I'm… pre…preg…nant" stuttered Snowflake in a hushed voice. She started to cry. Again Fionna rapped her armed around Snowflake. Fionna looked up to see gumball in a shocked face. "OMYGLOB! Seriously? But how?" the last thing that he needs is to be a father. But was he going to do it.

Then marshal burst through the door. "How is that possible?" he demanded. And how could you just stand there and question your own fiancé? You need to at least do something other than being a twit. You say your all about comfort, but right now your not doing the one thing that your future wife needs right now. Step up and be a man for once, and if you don't I swear to GOD I will hurt you."

"MARSHAL, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HIM LIKE THAT!? I SWEAR TO GLOB THAT IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I WILL HURT _YOU_! GOT IT?" Fionna yelled at him. "HE WAS JUST TOLD THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WHERE JUST TOLD THAT?" she asked, "I WOULD TAKE IT LIKE A MAN AND BE A FATHER TO MY CHILD," "no you wouldn't, we all know you to well to do that." Came the one voice no one expected. Snowflake told marshal off.

Marshal looked just as shocked as gumball. "Well what are you going to do, gummy?" Marshal said tauntingly.

"I don't know how to be a father?"

**A/N I know that it is a drama bomb. Just so you know, it is the continuing to the Adventure time Fionna and Cake.**


	2. Chapter 2 DRAMA BOMB

Chapter 2 DRAMA BOMB

They all stood in Prince Gumball's room. "Nobody really knows until it happens," Snowflake said in a quiet voice. "Look, I know it won't be easy but we will get through this together." Fionna couldn't help but be uneasy because of one thing, Ice Queen. Marshal was just floating there in the middle of the room.

"Well what do we do now?" Fionna asked. "I guess that we have to see where the road takes us." Gumball commented. "Yes but we will need to be prepared for the baby" Snowflake said. "What about Ice Queen?" Fionna asked. Fionna looked at the shocked face of Snowflake. "Oh crap, I didn't tell her yet." she slapped her forehead. "Look we'll go together and tell her." Gumball stated.

But before anyone could do anything, there was a giant crash in the Grand hall. "SNOWFLAKE?! WHERE ARE YOU!? I'VE FOUND YOUR TEST. GET OUT HERE NOW." Ice Queen shrieked. "Oh glob, I forgot to tell her." Snowflake said. "Hide her. I'll deal with the idiot cougar." Fionna said grabbing hold of her crystal sword, it was real crystal this time not the ice that she had last time. "Come on Cake." She and her feline sister ran to the hall. And there she was throwing ice everywhere pretty much destroying the castle. "Ice Queen, what are doing?" Fionna asked.

"Where is she? Where is my niece?" She screamed. "Look I know that you are mad but please don't destroy Gumballs house to find her. What if you hurt her or the baby." Fionna tried to calm her down. That seemed to do the trick. "Wait didn't you break your arms?" Cake asked. Ice Queen gave her an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look. "yes but I am a witch, so I can do pretty much anything." She explained. "Oh," Fionna and cake said simultaneously

"Look, Snowflake is only 18, she shouldn't be pregnant already, she's not ready to be a mother. She can research anything and everything on being a parent but nothing will be able to mentally prepare her for the stress that comes with it. I remember how marshal was when he was 4 years old and he was OK, but I was stressed out because the war just ended and he needed to have food and water. He was very little and weak. I loved him like he was my own son. He was easily entertained, sure, but I always worried did we had enough to survive this apocalyptic situation,

"I don't want her to go through the same thing I did." She explained.

Fionna couldn't believe that Ice Queen wasn't crazy after all, well right now anyway. "I just can't believe it, Snowflake a mother. It seems like only yesterday that her mother had just given birth to her." Ice Queen said. "It's just a lot to take in."

**A/N: Hello once again audience, sorry i watched a lot of Toby Turners videos today, So here is the newest chapter in the Adventure Time with Fionna and Snowflake. And yes the test that Ice Queen found was a pregnancy test. How she found it, find out next time. sorry it took some time but her u go. bless your face, and if you sneezed while reading this story bless you.**

**Emily Hart.**


	3. Chapter 3 What do we do about Gumball

Chapter 3: What to do about Gumball

It's been a couple of days since gumball found out about Snowflakes pregnancy. Ice Queen calmed down a lot as well. Marshal has been keeping a close eye on Gumball. Snowflake is staying with Gumball so that when they baby comes, they won't need to worry about moving them both. Fionna was helping Cake and Snowflake with the wedding planning. They already have Marshal doing the music. peppermint maid will be the priestess. Ice queen will give her away. Cake will be in charge of the food.

Snowflake is having Cake make her a dress. So far things are going smoothly. "Wow, Cake the dress looks amazing. I can't wait to try it on. I hope Gumball doesn't see it." Snowflake said. "Why?" Fionna asked. "Because it's considered bad luck if the groom see's the dress before the wedding day." Cake explained. "Oh," That's the only thing that Fionna could say. Then there was a knock on the door. it sounded frantic. Fionna climbed down the latter down to the living room. As soon as she opened the door, she did not expect Marshal to be standing there.

"What's up." She said. She looked closely at his face. He looked like he was mad and wanted to kill someone. "Gumballs gone." He said. "What!" She yelled. Both Cake and Snowflake had come down the latter when they heard Fionna yelled. "What do you mean he's gone!" She was furious, they were all furious. "I left for a moment, and when I came back, he had left a note and left." he explained handing Fionna a note with Gumballs perfect handwriting on it. It said:

_Please forgive me, Snowflake. I just need to figure out something's right now._  
_I promise that I will come back for you. Please. I hope that you will be able to_  
_forgive me. I really am truly sorry for leaving you like this. I love you my sweet_

_Truly Yours Forever,_  
_Bartelby Gumball_

"Oh glob, what am I to do. Now I'm pregnant and my Fiance isn't here. What the glob is wrong with him? Is being a father really such a burden that he would run off like that?" Snowflake looked hurt, angry, sad, and scared all at the same time. "Alright, what about this, I will hunt him down and kick his..."

"There will be no cussing in this house, got it Marshal." Cake interrupted, "I know that you mean well marshal but i think that he just needs to clear his head." she continued. "Bull crap did you even read the note." He countered. cake wasn't even scared of him at that she stood tall and firm she didn't tear er eyes away for even a second. She made her self taller to look him right in the eyes. They both made their eyes in to thin lines. Fionna could literally feel the tension in the air.

"Alright, let's break it up. there's no need to fight." Fionna said. They both looked at the petite 16 year old. Both of there eyes softened when they saw the determination in her eyes. "We still have a wedding to plan. And Gumball said he would come back. For all we know, he will be back before the wedding" She explained. O_f course Fionna would think that Gumball could do no wrong_, thought Marshal. He smirked at the young girl. "Why are _YOU_ smirking, Vampire King." She said annoyed by Marshal. "Because you can be funny when your mad." This made the teen girl blush. "You sure blush a lot."

"SHUT THE GLOB UP UP BUTT." She said clenching her hands into fists and closing her eyes. She was so mad that she was physically shaking. "Alright, stop it you two." Cake said. "Alright, what do we do now?" Snowflake asked. "I don't know, girl, but we'll figure something out." Cake sounded sure, but she wasn't one bit.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy. thank you for being patient, here's a virtual cookie *hands out virtual cookies to all my fans* enjoy this addition to ATWFAS (adventure time with Fionna and Snowflake.). Please review. **


End file.
